


Someone to Lean On

by lowpoly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Zen dealing with some persistent ankle trouble, Zen using a cane, gender nonspecific MC, nonbinary MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowpoly/pseuds/lowpoly
Summary: MC expresses concern over Zen's ankle, which continues to be weak and often injured. He mulls it over and takes their advice.





	Someone to Lean On

 

You're asleep when you hear a small gasp of pain from the doorway. You stir, turning your unfocused eyes towards the door. Zen is there mid step, frozen and wincing at the fact that he's clearly woken you up. He straightens up and walks to the bed with _almost_ well-hidden, irregular strides.

He sits on the bed and it depresses with a small groan of springs in the quiet, and he reaches his hand over to you. His smile is bright and soft, and you melt into his touch with a fond look.

"Go back to sleep, MC," he whispers, brushing hair away from your face.

"…Your ankle is hurt, isn't it?" He closes his eyes and scrunches his face slightly at being caught.

"it's not that bad, really…" he swallows, laying down. "It'll be fine with some rest."

He adjusts on the bed a bit, but gasps again, covering his face so you can't see his reaction. You've sat up, leaning over him, holding his shoulder as he gathers himself and looks up at you, both apologetic and wary of your reaction.

"Did you twist it at practice?"

He sighs, relaxing into the bed. "Yeah. I was responsible and went home early, but I don't think the director was too happy about it. I really do hate this." He ends in a frustrated whisper, glaring at the wall away from you.

You touch his face, and he leans into the touch, but doesn't look at you.

"You really need to take better care of yourself."

He sighs again. "I can't stop acting."

"I know," you bite your lip. "I understand. Still…there are other ways, you know?"

"You're always so helpful." He smiles gratefully at you, and warmth floods your body. "But really, MC, it'll be fine soon." 

You brace yourself. You've been meaning to suggest this for a while, but you've been building the courage.

"I know, but it keeps happening...When it's hurt, you could use a cane, or something like that."

The smile vanishes from his face. "A cane? Are you serious, MC?" He looks aghast. "They wouldn't let me act again if I did that, they'd replace me in a heartbeat."

"You wouldn't have to use it during the plays, just on the off time and just when it's sensitive. Plus, they wouldn't replace you. You're a great actor! They couldn't afford to lose you."

His chest swells in spite of himself at the compliment, but he runs a hand through his hair, looking around the room a little. "I...it's not like a cane paints a good image of me. What if someone sees me? A fan? It's not like I can't walk at all without one, or really need one. My popularity would tank again…" he shakes his head like a wet dog. "I don't…want to see everyone turning on me again."

"It doesn't need to be justified." You're blushing a bit at his reaction, disappointed the conversation is going this way, but unsurprised. "If it helps you can use it. I think the fans would take it fine. If you posted you were still acting…or…just got a fancy one and maybe made it a fashion statement."

Zen thought on that for a minute, laying back on the bed, staring hard up at the ceiling.

"Would that work?"

"You'd start a trend." A smile crept on Zen's face at that.

"Oh, the poor men who would imitate me~ No one can dream of competing with my looks…"

"Poor fools," you agree, shaking your head solemnly in response.

Zen reaches up, booping your nose with a finger. "Luuucky ~ You got the real deal!"

He pulls you gently to him, landing small kisses all over your face until it's burning from embarrassment. He nuzzles into your shoulder, and you both laugh a little giddily at the sudden closeness. He runs his hand through your hair, sending a pleasant tingle up your spine.

"I'm much luckier to have you. I'll…I'll think about it. I promise."

You nod, smiling brightly at him. "Thank you."

"Haaahh, I should get to bed though." He yawns, stretching out. You're tired too, but you study him.

"Are you sure? Did you come straight home from practice?"

"Mm. Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Did you eat dinner?"

He squirms a bit.

"W-well…"

"Tsk tsk tsk," you say, sliding out of bed despite Zen's look of dismay. "You shouldn't skip meals! You need energy for the stage."

His brow furrows as he reaches uselessly for you. "MC, it's so late…! If I eat now, I'll bloat!"

His stomach gurgles and he blushes, covering his face a little.

"Toast?"

"Toast."

 

* * *

 

 

It's been several days since that late night. You're at home working on your computer when you hear Zen come in. You rapidly finish typing a sentence, closing the laptop and hurrying out to greet him.

He's going towards the bedroom with a large paper-wrapped object. He turns and smiles disarmingly at you, half hiding the object.

"Hello MC! Did you miss me?" He's a little smug as he says it, a knowing smile on his face.

"Hmmmmm…I'm not sure…" You appear to think it over and his face fake-falls, and he throws his free hand up across his forehead, the picture of a damsel in distress.

"How could you MC? A man has his pride!"

As he's being dramatic, you take a chance to peer around him at the mysterious package. When you don't respond to him, he opens his eyes and laughs. "Hey! No peeking!"

"What's in the package?"

He twirls around you on his good leg, keeping the package behind him.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Zen winks at you and your heart flutters a little. You blush at how easy you are around him sometimes. "It's a surprise!"

You cross your arms, but you're smiling.

"And when do I get to see?" He puts his finger on his chin, looking towards the sky, mocks thinking. Despite all the joking, you can see a bit of nervousness creep into his face.

"I'll show you…if you go into the bedroom first."

Your eyes lid and you smirk at him.

"If it's that big I don’t think it will fit."

He tenses, blushing and stammering at that.

"I-it's not like that! You shouldn't talk l-like that, with a guy no less!"

"Zen, we're together!" He blushes harder.

"I'm a man too! A gentleman, but, a - a man."

"Mmm. Don't I know it," you snicker at his distress.

"MC! Please, just go to the bedroom - but not for that reason!" he adds desperately, and you laugh, nodding.

"Ok, ok, I'm going. Don't leave me waiting ~ "

He lets out a strangled sort of noise and you go into the bedroom, trying to contain your curiosity.

 

It's been a while now. You'd heard paper rustling, but then silence except for muffled footsteps. Your curiosity increases, and you go to the door, knocking lightly.

"Zen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he sounds very nervous now. "Ah, I'll just be a second!"

"Okay. I love you."

There's a pause in the footsteps outside of the door. A bit guiltily, you put your ear to the door, and you hear him take a big breath in.

"Come on out," he says, obviously steeling himself.

You open the door. Zen is standing there, a small anxious smile on his face and a deepening blush on his cheeks. He's awkwardly standing with a cane, with a black body and an attractive, slightly intricate silver handle. His smile slips a bit as he spreads his free arm out in presentation.

"What...what do you think, MC? Still stunningly handsome?" It's a silly way of asking, but you know it's a genuine question, the insecurity shining through in every shaky syllable.

You walk up closer to him, and he looks away, smile rapidly slipping. He turns the side with the cane away from you a little. "I - this was a bad - I'm sorry -" He begins to step away, but you grab the lapel of his white coat, pulling him towards you. He looks at you searchingly.

"No matter what," you say, slowly, making sure you can hear the certainty in your voice, "You will always be beautiful to me Zen. I love you."

He closes the gap between you, pressing his lips against yours, full of gratitude. You feel him smiling against your lips and you smile back, stroking his hair gently and pulling him closer.

You break apart and a genuinely smug look is resting on his face, mingling with intense relief.

"I know my fans find me irresistible, but you see me every day." He whistles as you lightly hit his shoulder, pushing him away from you. "Beauty is such a curse."

"Not the worst curse to have," you say affectionately, and you look at the cane closer. "It's very cool looking Zen! It suits you!"

"I'm glad you like it," he says, turning a bit so you can see it more fully. "I…don't know if I'll use it outside of the house yet. But I'll try to use it while I'm here."

"Every bit helps."

"Yes. I'll take care of myself. I want to keep chasing my dream."

"I'm so glad to hear that!" You hug him, burying your face into him. "Thank you for trying."

He hums contentedly into your shoulder. "I'm so grateful to have you. Thank you...for being so lovely to me."

He pulls away, bowing and kissing your hand. You cover your face with your free hand as your face burns, but he laughs, gently prying your hand away.

"I knew that would get you, MC!" He laughs. "You're so easy~"

"You're unfair! I was surprised!"

"Maybe I am, a little," he admits, winking. He starts walking towards the door, leaning the cane against the wall next to it. "Let's go get something to eat other than toast for dinner."

"Sounds good," you say, grabbing your coat as he stands there, offering his elbow. You laugh, but take it, stepping outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I believe this is my first time ever writing romantic fluff / romantic stuff at all? Also, It's been a while since I played Zen's route, so I'm sorry if his characterization is a little (or a lot) off! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
